


If I Only Could

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the Snarry vidding challenge from Ariel33Lindt and Gobuss. This is an AU vid in which Snape has made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry…but he wants to do more…and he does. When Dumbledore tells Snape that Harry must die to defeat Voldemort, Severus wants nothing more than to be able to switch places with his lover. This vid centers around the desperate and devoted characterization I like to play with when it comes to Snape. It’s pretty kinky too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Only Could

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 96 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Running Up That Hill"  
 **Artist:** Placebo  
 **Summary:** Created for the [Snarry vidding challenge from Ariel33Lindt and Gobuss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogi69rc4XPU). This is an AU vid in which Snape has made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry…but he wants to do more…and he does. When Dumbledore tells Snape that Harry must die to defeat Voldemort, Severus wants nothing more than to be able to switch places with his lover. This vid centers around the desperate and devoted characterization I like to play with when it comes to Snape. It’s pretty kinky too.  
 **Warning:** Kinkiness galore and Bottom!Snape

[Download If I Only Could](http://www.akemi42.com/files/RunningUpThatHill.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch If I Only Could on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/03/03/if-i-only-could/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/RunningUpThatHill.wmv)


End file.
